


Once Again for You I Fall

by Oparu



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't what she thought, and maybe she never really got it, because this is everything, all around her, and somehow they hang on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Again for You I Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlmarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/gifts).



She can never get over how clean Castithan houses are. There's this pristine whiteness that strikes her as alien, strange, otherworldly the moment she walks in. Her house has been dirty, especially when her mom-- but she keeps it well now. It's never as clean as Alak's house and she worries, when he's with her, in her dusty human room, if he feels less clean.

He never kisses her like she's anything less than the absolute centre of his universe and that's why she married him. Marriage still feels like a dream. Sometimes it's the only good part of the nightmare Earth Republic controlled-Defiance has become. She still goes to work but the people she serves aren't often her people. They can't talk of much, his parents are in a precarious position and she has to be careful, always careful.

Except when she kisses him, because no one, not even the Earth Republic can take that from her. Alak is her husband, and that comes before everything. 

They live in his house now, because the home fires need to be burning when his parents are released, when they go back to the way things were. They cling to that, and each other, holding tight in the darkness while the world fights without them. He whispers along her neck, his hands on her stomach and they talk about nothing while the moon and the alien debris spin overhead. 

Everything's on edge, all sharp and desperate but his mouth is warm and his eyes hold all the hope she needs. Somehow they're playing at being their parents (well,maybe not hers, because his actually seem to love each other). They don't love like that, and for that she's desperately grateful, but they're making it up as they go and now it seems like the whole town is watching.

She loves a Castithan. She holds his hand in the street, laughs with him and kisses him as he goes up in the arch. He has to be so careful with what he says but he speaks like his mother does, measured and full of veils.

They're all lies and smiles whenever they leave his- their- gleaming white home. The alien walls become more and more familiar and sometimes she even curls up against his chest in the bath and feels home. (It's easier with his parents in prison and she's still not sure she's ready for communal bathing, but sometimes...she could breathe water if he asked her too). 

Truth is waits for the safety of white walls, of the arch where he lies so convincingly, and the cafe, because she always has to be sweet, even when the Earth Republic goons hurt people she loves. 

She has to love Alak's parents, because she loves him enough for it to spill over. Stahma hides so much that Christie barely knows her at all, but she's willing to try. There's a sweetness in the way Stahma looks at her sometimes and she wonders, if she could do the same if some stranger loved her child.

When they have one, maybe two. It's a faraway thought, but in bed with Alak, when neither of them has to get up right away, she can see it. 

Just, not yet, not while everything is up in the air, waiting to fall like razor rain. 

Alak introduces her to the Castithans she needs to know, and she makes sure he knows the miners and they try to spread peace, because they have to hold on. Mayor Rosewater, the Sheriff, they're going to get out of this. Alak will get his parents back, and they'll actually talk about having a family, instead of falling into the places of their fathers so quickly. 

Her father has always been a man with a long shadow and a big laugh. Datak doesn't laugh, but his shadow darkens Alak just as much. 

They have light when they're together. She feels it course through her hand when they touch. Maybe they can be big without being harsh, somehow spread kindness instead of fear. There are good people in this town, and they need something to look to.

A waitress and a DJ aren't the typical power couple, but they try, and because they're together, people look at them and smile. Humans, Castithans, even the occasional pair of Irathi eyes find them and nod. 

Happiness can be as contagious as fear, and they're not going to be afraid. The Earth Republic can hold his parents, clamp down on the town, but it can't divide them, because their marriage is something incorruptible, as pure as the white walls around her. 

They walk in starlight together, hand in hand, listening to the softer sounds of the town, and trying to tune out the Earth Republic boots. They don't know where they're going, and often they just walk, repeating the same trails over the streets and trying to be a visible reminder that life can continue, even with the Earth Republic breathing down their necks. 

It was supposed to be better, safer, but the whole town holds its breath because something's wrong and everyone feels it. 

When she hears his voice, she can forget, at least for a moment that everything's become so chaotic, and his body pressed against hers reminds him to keep going, perhaps tomorrow is the day they'll be allowed to see his parents, or the Earth Republic will finally press charges, or the sky will fall down on all their heads.

When they're hurried, they leave their clothes on the white floors and fall into the bath, gasping and reaching because this is what makes sense, his body and hers and the pressure of him rising beneath her.

When they take their time, his pale hands run over her skin,memorising the tiny hairs on her stomach as if they're the secrets of the universe but she wants to do the same thing, hold him, keep him, make him the burning heart of her memories. He's the future, her future, and her gleaming now that holds her like a beacon because everything is failing around them. 

She has him. He loves her. He holds her close, pulls her hand to his mouth and together, they can face the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This went introspective on me, but Christie's young and in such a tough place after the finale, the scattered seemed to work. Hope you like it!


End file.
